creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:6Chaos6Herald6
Categories Hey there. The stories you've been adding to the wiki are great, but I think you should check out the guidelines for adding categories. Specifically, the uploaded stories all belong in "Historical Archive/PD", which is for public domain stories; "Historical Archive" is for old pastas that are significant. Zarinaaa (talk) 04:05, June 19, 2018 (UTC) :To piggyback off Zarinaaa, please also be mindful that some categories are not to be added with others. Just a little something extra to be aware of. : Vngel W (talk) 11:24, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Categories Yes, I've been going along and moving them to the proper category as I see them. It's not a big deal, just make sure to check your historical tags. Zarinaaa (talk) 04:45, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Copyright Infringement At least 4 of the stories you have added recently don't fall under Public Domain. This is not only violation of our rules, but also a crime. I strongly advise you that you triple check your sources before posting any more stories: the next infringement will lead to a lengthy ban as well as report to Wikia staff Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:33, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Images Do not add images to the pages that you didn't create yourself. PD works and your original pages are fair game, but the story that someone else uploaded; no. I advise you to read the rules once more. I see that you have only the best intentions at heart, but any more infringements and I will be forced to uphold the rules. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 22:26, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Heads-up For the Historical Archive/PD category it is a standalone one, meaning that no other categories should be present on the page. Exceptions to this rule: Poetry (for poems), Suggested Reading (admin-only). Vngel W (talk) 22:24, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :Honest mistake. Live and learn. They happen, but learn from 'em and keep on driving forward. Thank you for your contributions. : Vngel W (talk) 22:31, June 28, 2018 (UTC) ::I look forward to seeing what you come up with! ::Be mindful that Marked for Review categories are another one of the "special" stand alone categories. If you're ever in doubt, the category page itself or this page will let you know of any restrictive measures. ::Last thing: Remember to sign your posts on people's pages with "~~~~". :: Vngel W (talk) 22:45, June 28, 2018 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:38, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Enough is Enough You have been warned. Multiple times. And yet you chose to ignore all the warnings and just keep on doing what you wanted. But not even Buddha will forgive you if you insult him three times. And I am no Buddha. For the rule violations of copyright infringement, unathorised image adding, haphazard category adding, and pointsgaming, you have henceforth been sentenced to a ban that is to last 2 months, with no chance of parole. If you ever plan to return to the wiki, I suggest you read the rules from A to Z. A hundred times if need be. Your next infringement will be punished with permanent ban. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 23:39, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you. :I realize I was most likely (actually, most certainly) quite rough back then, but I hope you can understand the position we were in. :If you really mean what you say, I look forward to having you back on the wiki. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 18:07, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 12:00, September 8, 2018 (UTC) RE:Lost Stories I haven't deleted any of your stories in almost a year. As for them being in PD or not, I really, really ''suggest you go through them once again, as that almost landed you a permaban yesterday. Go through all of them, mark the inappropriate ones for deletion, and let admins do the rest. 'Helel ben Shahaar' ('talk''') 08:29, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Public Domain A number of stories were bought to my attention yesterday that were in grey areas (i.e. the author had not been dead the requisite 70+ years and/or the story was published after a certain date to fall in the public domain). As none of those stories I removed had that information and from what I researched, all of the authors had not been dead for 70+ years, I decided to remove the stories rather than risk copyright issues (an occurrence which has led to the shut-down of wikis in the past). While some may have been added to the public domain through other means, there were no clear indications that this was the case for those stories. I'd finally like to point out that first and foremost, this site is focused on creepypastas from current writers. While having some classic horror is fine, this site really doesn't need to be a compendium of any story that has implications of horror (Like Alice in Wonderland or that one time Charles Dickens decided to write a ghost story that was widely disliked by critics and fans, both of which were posted here) as we're focused more on up-and-coming authors and amateurs. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 10:58, June 10, 2019 (UTC)